1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to an array substrate and a method for manufacturing the array substrate, and more particularly to an LCD device having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in the display screen of electronic products. The LCD has different varieties such as twister nematic (TN), super twisted nematic, (STN), in-plane switching (IPS), and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA). A voltage may be applied to control the rotation direction of liquid crystal molecules and adjust the polarization direction of the light, so as to affect the luminous flux and generate a contrast between the bright state and the dark state and display an image.
To control the direction of liquid crystal molecules, nematic liquid crystal is used in a conventional display device. An alignment processing is performed on the surface of the substrate of the conventional display device to control the alignment of liquid crystal molecules. For example, a rubbing treatment is performed, that is, the surface of the alignment film coated on the surface of the substrate contacting the liquid crystal is rubbed with a cloth material. The rubbing treatment not only increases the manufacturing cost but also affects the display quality. Besides, the display device using nematic liquid crystal has a long response time which is unfavorable to the dynamic image display in the sequential color method. The display device using nematic liquid crystal further requires a color filter film to achieve color display, and both the manufacturing cost and complexity in the manufacturing process are increase.